Anniversary night
by Chibietan
Summary: Gray realised Juvia might want some new things to spark their nights, after watching a certain movie and with Loki's suggestion, he was determined to try something new with his girlfriend for their second anniversary.


**Anniversary Night**

Rating M

Summary : Gray realised Juvia might want some new things to spark their nights, after watching a certain movie and with Loki's suggestion, he was determined to try something new with his girlfriend for their second anniversary.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Juvia curved a wide smile while Gray groaned with the result of their rock paper scissors battle, the winner would get to pick the movies they were going to watch for tonight and Juvia's winning meant a boring romance movie that would send him to sleep after 3 minutes of watching. The last time he watched that (3 days ago) he was fast asleep when the main characters were old couples, (they were watching Notebooks). And for that night, Gray was sure he was winning, he had won a fight with Natsu earlier, and had magically won a fight with Erza too, so he was sure he was winning for the new action movie he bought for that night.

But damn, he could never literally win against Juvia.

He let out a sigh when Juvia put the DVD into their DVD player lachrima and she seated herself close to Gray, seated between his laps, back against his bare chest and settling herself under his chin, while Gray naturally wrapped his arms around her waist. They had been dating for almost 2 years and Gray had completely dropped his disagreement about close contact with Juvia.

"You're going to love this one, Gray-sama!" Juvia said as the lachrima vision began to play their movie.

"You said that 3 days ago before I fell asleep.." Gray mumbled.

"No, this one is different.." Juvia convinced him.

"How is it any different from the ones before?" Gray eyed her with suspicion. The last time she said that, it was a romance movie between vampires, human, and werewolfs, and it was fucking boring to see vampires with his sparkling skin, since when did vampire decided to bath in glitters like fairies? But Juvia had her eyes on the screen, eyes opened wide as she awed dreamily and sometimes squealed in happiness when the vampire dude decided to confess his love to the human girl.

"Well, the movie is called Fifty Shades of Grey.." Juvia turned over her shoulder to face him.

"And..?" Gray waited, if it were just because of his name coincidentally attached in that movie tittle, just like her favourite tea...

"And..." Juvia turned her eyes back to the screen. "Cana-san recommended this movie, she said that the main character resembled Gray-sama.."

"It's just the fucking name, Juvia..." Gray groaned.

"Ssshh!" Juvia hushed him and Gray rolled his eyes, trying to watch the fucking dude picking which tie to wear.

* * *

Gray blnked.

Juvia blushed.

 _"Ohhh..."_ the voice from the movie was resonating the room, the dark room. And it was from the lachrima vision, it would be a different kind of feeling if it were from Juvia's.

" _Ahhh..._ "

After hearing lots of moans and the sound of bed creaking along with groans of pleasure, the movie ended.

"Holy shit...!" Gray hissed under his breath and Juvia hid her face beneath her palms. "How do people enjoy watching this?!"

"Well.. the story is quite romantic.." Juvia reasoned but Gray didn't get it. At. All. Besides, the ice mage boyfriend was too busy to calm himself with his painful semi-erected member between his legs, trying to hide it from the girl on his laps. "Besides, the girl looks like she enjoyed some of their.. intercourses.." she murmured the last part and Gray raised a brow.

"Did you..." he cleared his throat. "..want to try that?"

"Oh, gosh..! No!" Juvia turned around, wanting to say more before she noticed something hard poked her down there, and she confusedly looked down, blushing when she realised what had been poking here. "Gray-sama's..." Gray could see she was red up to her ears.

"Don't get me wrong!" Gray exclaimed before she pictured those wild imaginations in her head. "I am not into S&M, at all!"

"But.. you are.."

"I am hard because we were watching some movie close to a porn, and have you seated between my legs, blushing almost during the whole movie.." Gray explained and Juvia eyed him, still trying to accept his reasoning and Gray slammed his face with his palm. "Fuck it, whatever, let's just move it to bed.."

* * *

"Gray.." the said ice mage almost jumped when someone tapped his shoulder, and knowing the annoying voice, he looked over his shoulder to find the orange haired celestial spirit grinning smugly at him.

"What brought you here?" Gray asked, glancing over to Lucy who didn't even notice that one of her spirits was slipping out.

"Well.." Loki was still grinning and wrapped an arm around the later's shoulder. "So, Juvia went to talk with me yesterday.."

"..and?" Gray raised a brow, it wasn't the first time for Juvia to talk to Loki regarding Gray, she knew that they were close buddies.

"So.." Loki seated himself at the bar, next to Gray. "You're interested in S&M?"

Gray chocked on his beer, eyes almost popping out.

"She said that you two watched Fifty Shades of Grey and you're turned on?" Loki asked, talking as if they were talking about the weather. "I never knew you were into that.."

"Oh god..." Gray groaned. "I've told her that I.."

Loki interrupted, "The thing is.. Juvia seemed to be interested in those.." Loki smirked and Gray froze.

"Who would be interested in that?!" Gray was horrified.

"Well, you won't have to actually hit her.." Loki shrugged. "You could try tying her up, or.. maybe you should tie yourself up.."

"Loki SHUT UP!" Gray snarled.

"Man, you gotta try different things to make it sparks, girls might be getting bored you know.. Even Juvia will.." Loki said.

Gray eyed him with suspicion before the celestial spirit talked again, "You gotta try it once, bro.. if she hates it, you can stop and just have the usual sex.."

"Why am I even talking about this to you..?" Gray sighed.

"Because I'm the ladies' man and I'm your best buddy?" Loki chuckled.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, Loki.." Gray rolled his eyes. "Things are good between us, thank you very much.."

"Yes, and you can make it better!" Loki was still trying to convince his friend. "Come on, dude.. It's always been Juvia who tried to make it good for you-"

"Hey!"

"-like dressing up as a maid.."

"THAT'S YOUR FUCKING IDEA!"

"-which you liked it, you're welcome by the way. It's your turn to make the best night of her life.." Loki tapped the later's shoulder again. "Try. It."

* * *

Gray was welcomed home by Juvia with her fluffy lacy apron and his shirt underneath at the night of their second anniversary. He was just out for a short mission with Natsu and the others and hurried home to make it for their anniversary dinner. Since last year's anniversary they dined at a fancy restaurant and got a second dinner at his house because of the small portion, the couple decided to just dine at his apartment and had Juvia's cookings, she was the best cook he had ever met. Even better than the food from those fancy restaurant.

"Happy annive.." the ice mage paused since Juvia put a finger on his lips.

"Not yet, Juvia is still in a mess.. We'll say it when we're both looking our best.." Juvia smiled and gave a light peck on his lips before she returned to the kitchen.

Gray's stomach growled once he sniffed the delicious smell coming from his kitchen, he followed his girlfriend and she was setting up the dining table. There was her signature quiche, apple pie, cream mushroom soup, and grilled chicken breast with mashed potato and brown sauce. _Mavis_... he was already drooling at that sight.

"Get to the bath first, Gray-sama.." Juvia chuckled, removing her apron.

After his short shower, he returned to the kitchen, finding Juvia with a soft pink sleeves dress that reached her knees, the dress looked good at her, showing her glowing pale skin that matched the colour of her dress, her cleavage was shown in a generous way. Her blue hair was braided to one of the side, leaving some strands of her hair hanging loosely.

The girl smiled as she walked to her boyfriend, throwing her arms around his neck and tip toed for a kiss which he gladly returned. "Happy second anniversary, Gray-sama.."

"Happy second anniversary.." he mumbled, still not comfortable with the whole sweet boyfriend thing, but he was still doing his best.

"Shall we eat? Juvia made your favourite quiche and apple pie.." Juvia led her boyfriend to sit, then she seated herself across him.

The food was amazing as always, Gray ate the whole thing, leaving nothing left and Juvia smiled proudly. She might not have the talent for baking sweets, but at least she could make the apple pie she was proud of, nobody had ever showed their dislikes to her apple pie and she was getting popular for her pie, the guild always asked her to make some during their flower viewing party.

And to make the night better, Gray helped her with the dishes, though it wasn't like he rarely did it, but Juvia always enjoyed every second she spent with her beloved Gray-sama. After the dishes were done, Gray took her hand and led her to bed, which she was already anticipating and she took her time to prepare his 'present'.

"Juvia had a present ready for you, Gray-sama.." Juvia smiled, lacing her fingers above her chest, blushing a little.

"Me too.." Gray said, averting his gaze to a paper bag on the bedside table.

"Maybe Juvia should go first.." Juvia said with a smile and Gray nodded, the girl went closer to him, turning her back to him before she looked over her shoulder, "Can you help Juvia with the zipper?"

Gray blinked, but he did what she asked him to, pulling down the zipper of her dress, revealing more of her milky white skin under some lacy fabric cloth. She was still covering her chest when she turned around and faced him, biting her lower lip to add his excitement. She let go of her arms and let the dress slip down, she was wearing a strapless lace grey lingerie, her breast was barely covered underneath the see-through lace with a red bow in the middle of it, asking for him to pull it off. The fabric under her breast was cut down in the middle, showing more of her skin, with a matching panty that only covered her womanhood, showing her rounded ass.

"Did you.. like it?" Juvia asked, shyly staring at him, and he snapped out of his admiration.

But still lost in his bliss, he could only nod.

"Thank god.. Juvia went on a diet for this night.." Juvia smiled in relief, clasping her fingers together.

Gray frowned, "You're not fat, Juvia.."

"Juvia knows.." she shrugged, "But Juvia wanted to look her best when she wears this lingerie.."

"Well, you did look.. good.." he murmured and she smiled proudly at herself. He cleared his throat before he went to grab the paper bag, "My turn..." he said, smirking as he dug into the bag, showing something that made her froze.

"Gray-sama..." she managed to say between her shock and confusion.

What her boyfriend was showing her, was : a baby blue coloured fur handcuffs with a blindfold.

She blinked. Rubbing her eyes to see if she was hallucinating, because she didn't even consider that as an option for her wild fantasies.

But the stuffs in front of her was still there.

"This is..." Juvia tried again, only to see her boyfriend's face was in a deep shade of red up to his ears.

"Up to bed.." he commanded, pointing to the bed with his chin.

Juvia nodded, getting onto the bed as she was still staring at him with surprise. Gray followed her, crawling up to her before he told her to show her hands and locked her wrist with the fur handcuffs. It did look good at her, the sight of her on the bed with her grey lingerie and a blue fur handcuffs on her white porcelain skin had successfully made him hard.

She flinched when his cold fingers brushed to the back of her neck, pulling her to a kiss. She parted her lips to let his tongue in, brushing her tongue with his, she was going to ran her fingers along his dark hair and the sound of the chain reminded her that she was handcuffed at that moment, so she could only cupped his cheek to pull him closer. Gray broke the kiss for air, wiping the mixed salivas on the corner of her lips as he admired the sight in front of him.

Her rosy cheeks on the porcelain skin of hers was already alluring, not to mention her dark blue eyes clouded with lust beneath her lashes, the way she parted her swollen lips, asking for more, the way her chest rose up and down in rhythm with her heavy pants. Juvia's fingers trailed down and he shuddered when her nails brushed against his neck, down to collarbone, then to his chest, resting on his guild mark.

He watched her eyes getting darker, showing how she wanted more of him. Eyes. Blindfold! Right he almost forgot! He reached the almost-forgotten blindfold on the bed and was going to put it on Juvia when the girl looked slightly uncomfortable with it.

"Are we going to do this?" Juvia asked. Despited her shaking voice, her eyes was filled with anticipation.

He hesitated a little, is she scared? But as Loki said, they could stop midway if she really didn't want it, right now, the anticipation in her eyes was telling him that she wanted to try it too. "Yeah.." he said. "Just tell me if you're scared, and we can take off those.."

She hesitated a little before she nodded, letting Gray put the blindfold on her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead to relax her stiff body, and she gasped in surprise. Still trying to relax her, Gray gave her soft chaste kisses on her temple, on her nose, and on her cheeks, it did help the bluenette to relax, so he continued to kiss her down to her throat which made her shuddered more than she usually did. He trailed wet kisses to her collarbone, then up again to hollow of her neck, sucking on the spots he knew Juvia liked.

"Mmhhh.."

Gray raised a brow to find Juvia was muffling her moans beneath her handcuffed hands, so he reached for the handcuff and shoved it above her head, locking her wrist before he went back to his task. His other free hand made its way beneath her lacy lingerie, it wasn't that hard to went inside the opened gap in the middle of her lingerie to reached one of her breast, and he felt her startled moans as her body jerked in surprised.

Okay, he began to like her new responds.

While he was still ravishing her skin, his fingers played with her nipple and she moaned helplessly in his ears. Shoving the lingerie to each sides, he began to pay more attention to her breast, kissing the middle of her breast, then her cleavage, and finally to the swollen rosy tip his fingers played with earlier as he started to massage the other breast. Her moans grew louder, as her body trembled beneath him.

"G-Gray-sama...!" she called his name in a loving way.

"You're more sensitive today.." his voice was low and husky that made her shuddered.

"J-Juvia.. wants to take off the.. _ahhh!_ " he didn't let her finish as he lightly bit her nipple while his finger pinched the other one. He took her nipple in his mouth to suck it, twirling it with his tongue and she could only moan, forgetting what she wanted to say. He gave the same treatment to the other breast and as his grip on her hands were free, she could only pull on his hair.

Gray's fingers trailed down from the middle of her breast to her stomach and he could see her biting her lower lip, anticipating for what he was planning to do, and knowing what's in her head, he purposely lead his fingers up again before he reached her panties. Though he stopped his tracks midway and landed a finger between her legs which made her arched her back with surprise.

"Gray-sama!" she whined, "Please.. take this.. _mmhh..!_ " Gray didn't let her finish as he muffled her mouth with his kiss while his finger tracing her core beneath her panties, running his fingers up and down in a teasing way. He pulled away from her lips to let her catch her breath before crashing on her lips again, muffling the moans escaping from her.

It was definitely true that Juvia was way more sensitive compared how she usually was, she gasped a lot whenever he touched her, whenever he kissed her skin, her whole body jerked along with her surprised gasps, and she was amusingly wet down there, her core was twitching for his touch, he could feel it underneath the panties that barely covering her sex. Yeah, Loki was damn right about this whole idea, including Juvia's maid getup, he had to admit that was the kinkiest amazing night. And he was determined to make this night one of the most amazing night for his girlfriend.

She found her legs were wide apart, indicating that she needed him, and he smirked smugly, even though Juvia couldn't see his face at the moment. So he took off her panties, glancing at her face before he dipped into her core. She made a louder moan and he had to grasp on her hips so she could stay still, so that he could taste her down there and sent her flying like she usually did to him. Juvia liked to send him over the edge before he could feel the ecstasy taking over his body, but his girlfriend was always ready and wet for him that he really didn't remember doing that much for her. So tonight, one of the few occasions, he was going to make sure that she would reach her bliss for more than one time.

And as always, it didn't take long enough for her to reach her climax. As her whole body trembled, Gray paused, crawling up to her lips and slanted his mouth on hers, brushing their tongue together as Juvia had wrapped her still-handcuffed hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He kissed her cheeks, and her earlobe which earned another soft moans from her, "You like that?" his voice was deliciously sinful as his breath landed on her skin.

She could only give a nod, too embarrassed to admit how he brought her to heaven with his mouth.

Juvia was just getting over the sensation she got when she reached her climax as she felt a finger pressed her clit. When did he¾? She cried when the finger was replaced by his mouth while his finger entered her. He was just right beside her, when did he move down there? And why was he persistently trying to make her go all crazy with his mouth? She could feel his tongue working like a magic on her clit that sent the hot vibration all over her whole body, his fingers sliding in and out like her sanity. It took a few cries and moans before Juvia reached another climax and she was sure Gray was wearing a smugly smirk on his face.

The thing was, she couldn't see anything with the blindfold covering her eyes, she had learnt some of their sexual routines, she knew where Gray would touch her and where he would kiss her, she knew when he was going to do that. She could see it in his eyes, and it was becoming a habit. But that night? Not only she could see nothing, he was enjoying the fact that Juvia would be surprised with all his touch and kisses. He was taking his time with her body jerking with his touch, gasping his name, trembling in anticipation of what he was going to do, he was enjoying every minute of it.

In the midst of darkness, she could only feel his cold fingers on her skin, his warm tongue ravishing all her sensitive spots, and the sound of her own pleasure with his dirty whispers on her ears. She could only feel him.

She tensed when she felt the tip of his length touch her entrance, but relaxed instantly when he touched her cheeks for assurance. And it felt complete when he entered her, like it always felt. He moved his hips in a slow and gentle motion, and Juvia didn't need that kind of start, she was helplessly in a need of their intense making love pace. He had driven her crazy and she didn't need any kind of introduction anymore.

She moved her hips and she heard him groan above her, feeling his hot breath fanning against her neck. "Gray-sama.." she moved her hands to cup his face, asking for a kiss.

The sound of the chain fluttered his eyes open, only to find Juvia underneath him, with that hot lingerie shoved aside, revealing all there was need to hide, the blue fur handcuff that held her wrist together was raised towards him, her swollen lips parting, breathing his name in the most sensual way. Not even in his dirty dreams had he ever pictured her like that.

"Shit.." he felt close, just from the sight of her sent his blood rushing south.

Slanting his mouth against hers, his finger rubbing her clit, earning muffled whimpers between their kisses. As her muscles clench around his length, her warm tongue brushing against his, it was clearly not helping him to hold his climax, and that night was about pleasuring his girlfriend, he was not gonna come first. As her moans were getting louder, he knew she was close. Pinching her clit, her cries getting higher as she hit her release again. Gray was not too far behind, giving a few more thrust before he reached his climax.

Both panting hard as Gray laid his forehead against hers, supporting himself with his elbows beside her. He reached for the back of her head to take off the blindfold, revealing her flushed cheeks with eyes still closed. He touched her cheek and his heart fluttered when she opened her eyes, showing him the sparkling blue orb beneath her lashes, eyes half-opened but it was enough to see all the love in her eyes.

"How was that?" he chuckled.

Juvia sighed in bliss, snugging into the warm touch on her cheek. "Best present, ever.." she breathed with a smile.

"You're welcome." he grinned proudly. "Thank you for the lingerie too.."

She chuckled softly, turning to his side and captured his lips in a soft sweet kiss. "But you didn't take it off.."

"You didn't go all the way to buy this just to take it off during our sex, did you?" he played with the half-loosened bow in the middle of her breast.

"You're right." she agreed. "Juvia never knew Gray-sama has a thing for.." she blushed, raising the handcuff to him, "..this."

"Well, it's a good thing to do once in a while.." he cleared his throat. "Besides, that's how you like it, don't you?"

"Juvia felt good earlier.. But, Juvia never had that kind of hobbie.. Just so you know.." she timidly looked away.

"What? But you asked me to spank your ass.."

"Juvia is.. excited for that kind of role-play.." she admitted with a flushed face.

"So, you prefer role-play than handcuffs?" he raised a brow and when Juvia nodded, he smirked. "Well, you looked like you really enjoyed the blindfold though.."

"Juvia can't see a thing, she's always surprised whenever you touch or kiss her.." she said. "But.. Juvia preferred to see your face when we're doing it.." she caressed his face in a loving manner. "Too bad Juvia can't see how you enjoyed her lingerie earlier.."

Gray chuckled, holding her waist before he rolled her over, settling her hips on his while Juvia shrieked. She stared at him confusedly.

"Now, you can see me all you want.." he said with a handsome grin that melted her, despite 2 years of dating.

She gasped when she felt something hard poking her thigh, but she didn't need to look what that was.

* * *

"Sooo..."

Gray groaned in annoyance when he heard that annoying voice coming towards him. Loki seated himself beside the ice mage after throwing a greeting smile to Juvia who was sitting across them. "How was it?"

Juvia's face turned red and Gray cleared his throat. "Get lost, Loki!"

"Juvia-chan! How was your anniversary sex?" Loki asked the girlfriend instead and Juvia was in a near state of literally melting. She was a water mage after all.

"LOKI!" Gray had stop the orange haired spirit before his girlfriend literally turned to water.

"Well, the hickeys mean you had a great night.." Loki grinned and Gray had just realised he had taken off his shirt. Again. He really needed to keep wearing his shirt today to prevent putting all Juvia's love marks on public displays. God knows what Erza might do to him, the redhead girl was clearly against sex before marriage.

"You're welcome, dude~" Loki winked before he got up, throwing a salute to the couple.

"You gotta stop confiding in him, Juvia.." Gray sighed.

"Juvia only asked Loki-san about the maid costume last year though.." Juvia said and Gray's eyes snapped open.

"Wait, you didn't tell him about.. what happened when we watched that movie?" Gray asked, and his girlfriend shook her head.

"Juvia.. told Cana-sana when she returned the DVD, she asked Juvia and.." the girl blushed, "Juvia is sorry for telling Cana-sana.. But she.."

Gray whipped his head to the bar, finding Cana and Loki were high-fiving before they turned to Gray with a wicked grin. Cana even mouthed a 'you're welcome' at the ice mage.

"...CANA!"


End file.
